


It's so fluffy

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet Store, Puppies, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: A lazy day at the mall for Changbin and Felix.





	It's so fluffy

It was the first weekend in months Felix and Changbin could spend with each other without other obligations. They didn’t need to study or finished an assignment (they probably needed to but who cared?) Felix didn’t have to work at coffee shop on campus for once (he’ll have to thank Woojin once again for covering his shift) and Changbin didn’t have a practice with his rap group (only because Chan was sick but let’s not mention it).

That morning they didn’t put an alarm and it was something abnormal in their apartment. Still, Changbin woke up at the early hour of 7:00 AM and turned to his side to watch Felix peaceful face as he slept. The younger woke up a minute later, opening his eyes to meet Changbin’s with a soft smile. They got up after a few moments of cuddling in bed with the rays of sun poking at the edges of the curtains. They took their time to eat breakfast, talking about nothing and everything.

“How’s Chan? Any news from him?” Felix asked sipping on his coffee

“It’s just a cold. He’ll survive.” Changbin rolled his eyes thinking back to their group chat where Chan acted as if he was on his deathbed

There was a moment of silence where they both looked at their phones. Felix laughed at a meme that Hyunjin sent him and showed Changbin who smiled lightly at the dumb joke. Changbin checked quickly on his group chat to see that Chan was still being dramatic about his cold.

“We should go to the mall.” He said out of the blue after closing his phone

“Ok… yeah I could do some shopping,” Felix said

“What do you need again? You have more clothes than a retail store.” Changbin said teasingly

“Well, I need new hoodies because a certain someone keeps borrowing my old ones, but they never give it back.” Felix winked at Changbin

The older didn’t react to the comment. He knew he was the hoodies thief and he was proud of it. He, on the other hand, didn’t need to buy clothes but music sheets.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before leaving for the mall.

They walked lazily hands in hands. They didn’t have to rush today, and even if it was a weird concept for them, the boys enjoyed having a peaceful day. They started with the music store where Changbin had to buy his sheets and a new notebook. Of course, they stayed longer than they needed because once Changbin was in a music store it was hard to make him leave.

Changbin was almost running all over the aisles, looking for new gadgets. Felix followed him but was always a bit behind.

“Look Lix, we could totally improve our recordings with this,” Changbin said while waving something in front of Felix’s eyes

Felix had no idea what was in the package, but he couldn’t help the smile reaching his lips. Changbin being excited about music was just too cute.

“I’m sure it could, but babe we came here for a notebook.” Felix reminded gently his boyfriend

Changbin put the item back on the shelf with a small pout. Finally, they had what they came for in the first place and they left the store. In his right hand, Changbin was holding his shopping bag and he intertwined his fingers with Felix’s with his left hand.

They continued their tour of the mall, stopping in some stores. Felix bought himself two new hoodies, a yellow and a bright red. They were ready to call it quit and go back home when they walked in front of the pet store.

In fact, Changbin wouldn’t have noticed it was a pet store if Felix hadn’t gasped loudly and tugged on his hand to go to the said store. Felix didn’t stop until he was in front of a cage with four puppies in it. They were babies golden retriever and yeah, they were adorable. Felix smiled at the puppies and waved at them while cooing in a baby voice. Most would think that Felix’s voice was too deep to speak like a baby, but to Changbin it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Felix looked back at Changbin with stars in his eyes and a huge smile on his lips. “Babe they’re so cute.”

Changbin nodded in agreement. He couldn’t deny that the happy puppies were very cute. Felix turned back to the puppies and put his hands on the cage. The smallest puppy went to meet him and licked Felix’s fingers between the metal bars.

“Binnie, I want one. This one clearly loves me already.” Felix said turning once again to look at his boyfriend

“Felix you know animals aren’t allowed in our building,” Changbin said with a gentle tone

“We can move to another building. One that would accept animals.” Felix argued

Changbin needed all his self-control to not roll his eyes. Felix was always irrational when animals were involved. They couldn’t move, not right now. They just sign their lease and they had still one year before it was over. And their building was the only one close enough to the campus to walk to class.

“Lix, you forget the most important thing. You’re allergic to dogs.” Changbin said while squeezing his boyfriend’s hand

Felix nodded sadly. He knew it was the truth. He looked a last time at the puppies and told them goodbye before following his boyfriend outside the store.

They started to walk back to their apartment. Felix was less chatty than normal. Changbin couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Felix loved animals so much and he was allergic to almost every single one of them.

“Hey, don’t be sad,” Changbin said with a small smile

“It’s so unfair,” Felix replied with a pout

“I know baby, I know. But you know when we’re done with school and we’ve moved into our own house nothing will keep me from buying you a dog.” Changbin promised

“But I’m allergic.”

“Ok, I won’t buy you a Golden Retriever or a Labrador, but we can have a hypoallergenic dog like a poodle.”

Felix stopped in his tracks and stared at Changbin. A smile was making his way back on his face.

“You think we’ll still be together after school? That we’ll have a house together?” Felix asked his voice shaking a little

“Of course, I’m not leaving you. We’ll have a beautiful house. We’ll both be a successful career. I declare today that I’m going to spend my life with you.”

Felix hugged Changbin and hid his face in his neck. He was blushing hard. It was the first time they talked about their future after school. Felix was so happy that Changbin saw himself with Felix even then because he had the same dream without saying it.

“You promised we’ll have a dog?” Felix asked his voice muffled by Changbin’s hoodie

“I promise.”

Changbin lifted Felix’s head so the younger was looking at him and he softly kissed him.

“God, I love you,” Felix mumbled against Changbin’s lips 

Felix opened his eyes wide in shock with what he just said. It was the first time the L word escaped his lips. He usually said it in his head afraid of Changbin reaction. He was about to escape the other’s embrace but Changbin simply held him closer.

“I love you too. So much.” He whispered in Felix’s ear

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I'm soft now. Please enjoy this little story :)


End file.
